vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trapper
Summary Evan MacMillan idolized his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the MacMillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie MacMillan’s mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do. When Archie MacMillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They never proved that Evan led over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate. The tale of the MacMillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan MacMillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found in the basement of his warehouse - dead and abandoned. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Evan MacMillan, The Trapper, "Miserable Smiling Killer" Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Use of Traps Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Endured being tortured and mutilated by the Entity in its attempt to make him bow to his whim for an unknown period, spends the aftermath of Trials stalking their prey at the Campfire, indicating the lack of need for rest) Range: Extended melee range with Meat Cleaver Standard Equipment: Meat Cleaver, Bear Traps (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: High (The Trapper is an incredibly calculating killer, choosing to manipulate his prey into falling into his Bear Traps to prevent the need for chases. Having much confidence in his ability, Evan has shown indication of padding his traps to preserve his sport and altering their mechanisms to make them harder to escape from time to time) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Murderers Category:Knife Users Category:Trap Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Mascots Category:Perception Users